


Behold a Pale Horse

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the Turtles but not as you know them. Shredder needs to finally pay his dues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold a Pale Horse

They arrived. Their horses missing but no mistake was made for the Horseman had arrived to claim their dues. Instead of equine strong they rode with weapons dark and merciless. Each promising pain and suffering. 

Famine laughed belying his nature. A grin wide and jovial but without warmth. War's grin was less amused. It struck a chord between a grimace and smile, seeming stuck in a perpetual sneer. Pestilence could not be said to truly smile, but his tongue licked his lips from a slightly open mouth like a hungry snake. The last, Death held no smile at all. His face a void, an abyss to fall into.

As one they tore through the many. Blood pooling, limbs flying, cries of pain, cries of battle. It mattered not in the throws of a war started long ago.  
Famine was like a beast. Using his weapons to pull enemies close to bite and tear at their flesh. War was happy to oblige his brother's blood lust, finding ways to send his cleaved opponents at his feet, an offering. He also took care of the screaming remains of enemies Pestilence had marked with acids and poisons. Pestilence threw his bombs with glee finding targets for hissing chemicals to burn and decay.

While his brothers enjoyed the spoils of revenge, Death stood alone. The throng too afraid to go near him for his touch was instantaneous. But he cared not for those too weak and scared to face him. His brothers may have their fill of that rabble. His focus instead was on the one being different like himself. The entity, for it could be called nothing less, smiled. And unlike Famine's happy mania it was a smile of darkness and shadows of blood eternal. A mania beyond even the insane. He was also death. 

They stood facing off against each other, neither moving, neither reacting to the battle behind. A stand-off. Death was patient. He would wait. And he knew that the Entity would not help itself. As it made the first move, it's shiny armour glint giving away it's intentions, Death charged in turn and metal clashed against metal. Sparks flew in his face and he did not care.  
Move beret move, sword flashed against claws. They danced as if neither wanted to give up the lead. As the moon rose higher in the sky they countered each other's movements. Feet sliding along roof gravel and bodies twisting to accommodate the weight of their purpose. Yet as all things, as even Death knew best, it must come to an end. 

The war may have been long to lead here but the fight was short. Death saw an opening, a slight weakness in the Entity and took it. His sword sliding easily passed armour into a groove finding flesh and biting deep. The Entity froze, still smiling as blood bubbled from the wound and spat from his mouth. He laughed as Death pulled away, his mark assured, and the Entity stood swaying as his life drained away. But his red tinged lips were not quite done yet. 

“You have bested me it seems. But alas God is dead. Your God is still dead” He laughed again in Death's face.

“You may have killed me too but you'll never get back what I took. You are fatherless and now purposeless.” 

He dropped to one knee, his body fading fast. Death's touch was as relentless as his name. 

“I just have on regret. I regret not seeing the world burn at your hands, Leonardo. It will burn. Your duty and honour demand it.”

And the Entity known as the Shredder died on his knees mocking his killer with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a poem but I'm bad at poetry. Just an idea if the Turtles were the Four Horseman of the Apocalypses. How different would they be? I sort of see them as Anti-Heroes here even though they mostly come across as evil and bloodthirsty. But Shredder had killed Splinter (God) so they are allowed to be a little temperamental. But they're certainly not the good Turtles we're familiar with either.  
> I also wrote this in half an hour.


End file.
